gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Hevans Team
SIGN IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE MANY PEOPLE WHO WANT FOR HEVANS TO GET TOGETHER.! Members #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #Bohemian-moon/BringontheKum KUM AT ME BRO. ;D #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 15:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Let the rain wash away~ all the pain of yesterday~ 12:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 18:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Terupmoc 05:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC)I have a photo of them and they are cute together #Idobite 18:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I SHIP BOTH QUAM AND HEVANS #--[[User: Finchelfanno1|'Finchel, St.Berry, Bartie']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|'Quick, Chang2, Samtana, Hevans']] 13:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) = I ship Quam and Klaine also. #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #djulienr - OMG THIS NEEDS 2 HAPPEN OR ILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Tina Cohen-Chang ']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'When does Asian Santa arrive?']] 08:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) #Oops I did it again ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵃᵈ 17:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #Jordan Sullivan 19:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) -I really want this to happen #puckelberry 4 evaheavans raine brittana and fabson rocks 12:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #LovesMeSomeKurt, though I do love all Kurt pairings because I just love Kurt #JustaSweetie 20:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #KURTxSmexy #Cute But Psycho It evens out 23:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek.0 #Pig&gleecrazy 15:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Dani99|'This could be the end of everything''... So why don't we go']][[User talk:Dani99|'Somewhere Only we Know?]] 01:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #ShiverGirl- 16:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #'''Lizzy - Whatisaluftballoon!!! #Hevans Is So On It Was On In Season One #FunnyFlyby- Me probably being the only person on this site who's signed Hevans, Quam, AND Klaine. If Sam is straight, I want him with Quinn, if not, I want him with Kurt. #[[User talk: Immagleek18|'Don't stop me now.']] Cause it's gonna be totally awesome. 01:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE #--[[User: Brittana21|'Leabanese']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|[I'm With Stoopid]]] 20:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #I'll Be My Own Savior 17:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) #BrittBrittQuinny 03:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #User:Ryan P94 10:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC)GO HEVEN WHOOP hope i signed it right ^.^ # CHRIS COLFER TALENTEDPURE AWESOME 08:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:StGroffles|'We're an inevitability, and no one can take that away from us']] [[User talk:StGroffles||'Talk to Me!']] Other Couple Alliances #Quick #Tartie #Quartie #Brittana #Finchel #Fabson #Pucktana #Puckleberry #Prucedes #Luck #The St. Berry Team #Quam #Klaine ARMY RULES #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY ' sam vs world.jpg HEVANS 1.jpg HEVANS 2.jpg HEVANS 3.jpg HEVANS 4.png HEVANS 5.png HEVANS 6.jpeg HEVANS 7.jpg HEVANS 8.gif HEVANS 9.jpg HEVANS 10.png HEVANS 11.jpg HEVANS 12.jpg Hevans - Rumours.gif ' Category:Teams